


It's Nice To Have a Friend

by boom_butterfly_effect



Series: Life is such a Mess [3]
Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, and dinner with the girls, wedding dress shopping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25186126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boom_butterfly_effect/pseuds/boom_butterfly_effect
Summary: Part 3 of Mike and Jessica's life together. All the girls go to look at wedding dresses for Jess.
Relationships: Jessica Riley & Ashley Brown, Jessica Riley & Emily Davis, Jessica Riley & Sam Giddings
Series: Life is such a Mess [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805824
Kudos: 2





	It's Nice To Have a Friend

Now that Emily was back on speaking terms with everyone, she was active in planning Jessica’s wedding. The big day wasn’t for another year, but Emily insisted they start the look for a dress since Jessica was picky when it came to clothing. So at the beginning of August, they all filed into the same boutique that Ashley had gone to.

“Welcome in, ladies,” the consultant started, “I’m Lindsey and I’ll be helping you find the perfect dress for your big day.”

“I think you actually helped me last time,” Ashley said.

Lindsey smiled, “I believe I did! Who is the bride this time?”

“It’s me. Jessica Munroe, nice to meet you again.”

“So why don’t you start off by telling me about your special guy and what your plan is for your venue.”

“His name is Mike and we met in high school.”

“She’s probably thinking of a botanical garden for the venue.”

Lindsey nodded, “Ok. What kind of styles do you like?”

“I like mermaid style but I don’t know how that would look post-baby.”

“Well we can try out some of those to give you an idea.”

Lindsey led them over to the dressing area and everyone took a seat. Jessica sat Mila’s car seat beside the couch and got her out, handing her to Sam. Ashley began to play peek-a-boo with her, to which Mila started laughing.

“Aw she’s got little teeth,” Ashley smiled.

Emily and Sam looked at her small teeth on the bottom of her otherwise gummy mouth. Mila kept smiling as they tickled her while Jessica put on one of the dresses with Lindsey’s help. She emerged from the dressing room in a mermaid style with a long train.

“Damn, Jess. You look great,” Ashley noted.

Jessica looked at herself in the mirror and sighed, “You think so? I feel like I look fat.”

“You aren’t fat,” Sam replied, “You had a baby. Of course you’re not gonna be the size 2 you were in high school.”

“I guess you’ve got a point.”

“But if you don’t like it, try a different style,” Ashley added.

“Why don’t I pull some others and see if we can find a style you like.”

Lindsey walked away and Jessica came over to where they were sitting and Mila instantly started smiling.

“My precious little girl is going to be so cute at the wedding.”

“Have you decided on a plan for how you’re including her in the wedding?”

Jessica nodded, “She’s gonna be my 3rd bridesmaid since Em will be doing all the behind the scenes stuff. So Matt is gonna walk with her down the aisle and then she’ll have a chair to sit in up front with my mom while we say the vows.”

Sam approved, “That sounds adorable.”

Lindsey came back carrying a few gowns and they went back into the dressing room. Jess came out wearing an a-line gown that had a lace top with a plunging neckline that was a spaghetti strap and was backless. 

“Jess…”

“What? Is it horrible?”

“Quite the opposite. It’s so beautiful. With the right splash of sexy,” Sam admired.

“With a dress like that, you’re gonna have to be careful about getting pregnant. After all, we’re supposed to have the next one together.”

Jess smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror, “I do look hot, don’t I.”

“And here I thought we would be coming in here like 4 times before you found a dress you liked,” Emily chuckled.

“2 dresses, that’s impressive,” Lindsey applauded before handing Jess the bell.

Jessica rang the bell and laughed, running over and picking up Mila. The two of them twirled around before going to get dinner together.

They went to the nearest Chick-fil-a and got a table while Jess went to order. Ashley sighed as she sat down, “Being 8 months pregnant in August is the worst thing I’ve ever felt. You think it’s hot when you aren’t but let me tell you, this shit sucks.”

“I'm glad I don't want kids... She’ll be here soon enough, though.”

“I still have another month.”

Emily shrugged, “It’ll be here before you know it, and I will be sure to spoil her so much.”

“If the gifts you’ve given Mila are any proof of that, you can bet that she’s right,” Jess came walking up to the table, setting the table marker on it.

“It is worth spending money on a Burberry outfit just so your daughter can be the cutest possible.”

“She wore it once. You spent three hundred dollars on an outfit she wore once.”

“Worth every single penny.”

“You spe-” Ashley started but was cut off by the worker bringing out the tray of their food.

“Jessica?”

She nodded and the worker set the tray on the table, taking the marker with him as he walked away. Jess finished putting Mila into the highchair and opened up the fruit cup she ordered. She took a bite of the strawberry to cut it into a smaller bite and handed it to Mila.

Mila grinned and began to gnaw at the fruit while the rest of them grabbed their own food.

“I’m surprised there isn’t a bet on your baby,” Sam acknowledged, “Feels like we are all constantly looking for ways to have a competition.”

“I think after Mila made everyone lose the bet, it became less fun.”

Ashley nodded, “As much as the bet money would be nice, it’s also relieving that people aren’t waiting for me to give birth.”

“I agree, wholeheartedly,” Jess smiled, “When  _ are _ you due?”

“September 13th.”

“That’s almost Chris’ birthday, wouldn’t that be so cool if she was born then?” Sam  seemed excited by that prospect.

“I’m sure he would love that, but the doctors think I’ll go early, not late.”

They spent the rest of their dinner talking about plans for Ashley’s birthday party before going their separate ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned for the rest of this story :)


End file.
